


"The Man I Love"

by lokilauftyson



Series: Sputnik [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Memory Loss, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokilauftyson/pseuds/lokilauftyson
Summary: "Maybe Monday... Maybe not"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Important.
> 
> Listen to The Ole Devil Called Love - Chet Baker on repeat. 
> 
> You will know when to change it.
> 
> Change to
> 
> The Man I Love - Billie Holiday
> 
> Un Beta'd - Read at own risk (risk of disapointing gramma and English)

They were back at Steve’s apartment, early night, though the dusty lights where on down by the streets and the sun was barely down, James still clicked on the lamp near the record player showing just how dark it was everywhere else.

 

The light gleamed from his metallic fingers for the moments it took for him to remove his wrist from under the glow.

 

Steven looked over to him as he lost his hat to the chair, quickly followed by his jacket and hoodie, leaving him still with two layers, but at the music started, Steve couldn’t help the lopsided grin appear.

 

Bucky was oblivious as he picked up the record sleeve, looking it over as his hips swayed to Bechet.

 

Almost as if he remembered it.  

 

Steve had never been one for dancing, everything he did know was learnt from watching Bucky pull dames close on the floor. He always moved so… so smooth. He leaned a hip to the room divider that held the glasses he was going for.

 

“Remember him?”

 

Bucky blinked, gave somewhat of a shrug and a grin. He never stopped his hip swaying or move his eyes from the dusty old record sleeve.

 

“Had’ta hunt for this one.” Steve motioned to the spinning record and Bucky huffed out what seemed to be a laugh. Steven grinned again and they fell back into silence. Bucky kept swaying and reading, Steven kept watching from the entry.

 

Bucky spun a little so he was facing the large window out looking the street. His hips never stopping or missing a beat. Steve shook his head and folded his arms. He wanted to catch up. Wanted to make sure Bucky was okay. But… typical Bucky… Just wants to dance.

 

His head began to move in time with his hips as the trumpet blasted to life. The music worked well for Bucky… Smooth.

 

Steven bit his lip thinking of what to say.

 

Bucky just kept moving. In his own world. He seemed to be at peace… for now.

 

“Did you wanna dri- “

 

“When was the last time you danced?” Bucky cut Steve off quietly, but enough for Steve to stop and listen.

 

“Uh… I… Well… I never really did Buck.” Steve said just above a whisper. Bucky still didn’t look up, but he did make his way back over to the record player and sit the sleeve down.

 

Before starting the song again.

 

He still didn’t say anything but he looked at Steve now.

 

It’s just like Bucky used to look… At dames, anyway.

 

Bucky walked closer and scooped Steve’s right hand up and wrapping his left around Steve’s middle respectively. Steve knew what to do. He knew how to hold on and how to follow. Though his heart raced with the question ‘why?’ he didn’t stop him or ask.

 

Bucky lead them back to the middle of the room before closing his eyes. Steve didn’t. His lop-sided smile was back and eye questioning, and as the beat picked up he just followed.

 

Bucky’s right hand was open and loose, letting Steve’s sit in it like a cradle and his left hand held Steve close enough that his rocking sway made Steve’s body move too.

 

They went on for a few moments.

Steve’s hand felt awkward at Bucky’s back so he re adjusted it… then again… and again.

 

“Stop. Thinking.” Bucky hadn’t opened his eyes when Steve looked to him but he was grinning. “Please.”

 

Steve waited a beat. Not sure if this was fully Bucky and if it was, would he get the banter?

 

“One of us needs to… Brain over brawn and all.” Bucky huffed out another laugh.

 

James Buchanan Barnes was here.

 

“Seems you got both now, huh?” He finally looked at Steve if only for a moment. Just to drive the point home.

 

Steve smiled again as they moved, looking to their chests, only inches apart.

 

“You know how to follow Steve.” Eyes still closed, Bucky seemed serious.

 

“You’re using the wrong hand.” Steve said to a blank faced friend.

 

“I only have one hand.” Bucky droned back to Steve matter of factly

 

Steve reached behind himself to link their left fingers. Bucky’s arm whirled into life and clung to Steve for a moment, his eyes look to the blonde for something. He wasn’t scared or anything. Perhaps it was simply easier to pretend everything after 1945 didn’t happen if they couldn’t see the vibranium.

 

Never-the-less, Bucky let Steve guide his hand up. Steve let his own be cradled and leant his left shoulder onto Bucky, mimicking the intimacy that his old partners used to show. He clung with one arm under Bucky’s that wrapped around him, and gently placed his fingers to grip his fleshy clavicle from the back.

 

Bucky grinned “Just like old times.” Steve smiled and looked to the hand that would shift with electronic sounds as they moved. It was easy to forget however with them being so close.

 

For a moment, it was just the traffic outside, the slow thrum of Jazz and the whirl of Bucky’s arm as they lent side to side, feet barely coming off the floor as their peaked to the left and right.

 

The song eventually would down, but they didn’t.

Bucky kept them moving until the next song rung out.

 

Strong trumpets sounded and Steve smiled, letting out a laugh and an “Oh god.”

 

“ _Someday he'll come along”_

Bucking smiled and huffed another laugh.

_“The man I love_ ”

 

Bucky slowed them down to find the beat.

_  
“And he'll be big and strong, the man I love”_

 

Steve shook his head with a wider grin.

_  
“And when he comes my way, I'll do my best to make him stay”_

 

Steve gave Bucky’s shoulder a small squeeze. Bucky grinned and nudged Steve’s shoulder with his own. Steve laughed again.   


_“He'll look at me and smile_

, I'll understand, then in a little while, He'll take my hand”

Bucky gently squeezed Steve’s hand with his metal one. Steve bit his lip, this smile not leaving.

_  
“And though it seems absurd I know we both won't say a word”_ Bucky opened his eyes and they found Steve’s.

_“Maybe I shall meet him Sunday_  
Maybe Monday, maybe not  
Still I'm sure to meet him one day  
Maybe Tuesday will be my good news day”  


Bucky started to spin them slowly as they continued to lock eyes, only breaking to flick to gaze around the others face.

_“He'll build a little home  
_

That's meant for two  
From which I'll never roam  
Who would, would you  
And so all else above  
I'm dreaming of the man I love” Bucky broke their eye contact when he bought their linked hands up, signalling Steve to spin. He did with a laugh and Bucky bought him back with a wide grin, eyes locking again.

 

_“Maybe I shall meet him Sunday_  
Maybe Monday, maybe not  
Still I'm sure to meet him one day  
Maybe Tuesday will be my good news day”

“It’s Saturday.” Steve said matter of factly. Bucky nudged him again. Both getting lost now in the melody, letting the rest of the song play out.


End file.
